Heavens mismatch
by IckeChristiane
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a thirteen-year-old girl with a few problems in her life. One of them being an annoying teenage cat-eared boy, his name you ask? Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who is madly in love with her. She being totally oblivious, ofc. Full summary inside. AMUTO


**Icke: Hello! :D .. So this is my first fanfic, ever! It's gonna be a little scary so please please please go easy on me! I'd also like to add that I'm not from an English speaking country, but please read before you judge. If you end up finding it repulsive (haha), or something.. Then don't read the next chapter ;p**

**Ikuto: What about you just start the chapter already? You're just blabbering.**

**Icke: I just though I should inform them, so that -**

**Ikuto: Whatever!**

**Amu: Stop it, Ikuto.. **

**Ikuto: Seriously! No body cares about what she has got to say..**

**Amu: That is so mean! ..Anyways. Icke does not own Shugo chara! or Shugo chara doki!, so don't sue her or anyhing.**

**Icke: Yes, that's right! Now.. let the chapter begin (:**

**Summary****: Hinamori Amu is a thirteen-year-old girl with a few problems in her life. One of them being an annoying teenage cat-eared boy, his name you ask? Tsukiyomi Ikuto, who is madly in love with her. She being totally oblivious, ofc. She thinks he is the most annoying, perverted and self-centered boy there is. What happens when she start feeling different towards the teen? Will she accept her feelings, or deny them like before?**

**Chapter 1.**

**~Where did you go?~**

"IKUTO!!!"

Rima, Yaya and Utau sat down on the small couch in the living room. Across them sat three startled boys looking up, facing the ceiling. Kukai, Tadase and Nagihiko.

They could hear a small thump from above and the second floor went silent, they all froze for a second. Yaya kept scratching her head before she finally stood up.

"What on earth is going on?! I'm going upstairs," she yelled waving her arms frantically in the air.

Everyone stared at her in surprise, then Kukai stood up smiling.

"I can't let you do that, Yaya... Sorry," he said taking a firm grip around Yayas wrist.

"Let go of me!" Yaya cried trying to hit Kukai with her other arm. "Let... Go... O-" A loud shriek was heard from upstair before banging footsteps came crashing down the stairs.

"You perverted cosplay like wannabe cat teenage boy!" A pink haired girl came running into the living room. Her face was a dark crimson color, her hair a pink mess and her forehead was filled with small drops of sweat. It was clear that she was in a hurry, running past all the other kids in the room, she ran for the kitchen. Unfortunately for her she stumbled and fell. Right behind her came a dark haired boy with midnight blue eyes strolling into the room, he on the other hand was not in any hurry at all. "Yo," he said and gave a small nod to the other people in the room, before putting his eyes back on his prey.

"Amuuu," his voice was a mere whisper, but she could hear it all too well.

"No!! No, please! Don't..." the girl still lying on the floor was scared to death. The kitty boy eyed her as if he was about to leap of off the floor and jump her.

Utau, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai and Nagihiko all sat back at the couch watching the two who had just joined them in the living room. Neither one dared to even open their mouth afraid to interfere with whatever Ikuto was doing to poor Amu.

Rima leaned closer to Utau putting her hand between her mouth and Utaus ear. "You know," she whispered gently afraid Ikutos cat ears would catch her words. "We... We could just leave them alone, you know. Come back later or another day?" She laughed. Utau turned her head facing the golden locks girl and smiled. Doing the same gesture Rima had done before her Utau whispered back. "You know. I think you're right!" A silent chuckle escaped both their lips and they silently got up from their seat waving everyone to follow. They then left the room like ninjas.

Amu stared at the living room door in disbelief. Had they just left her?! AND THEY CALL THEMSELVES FRIENDS?! When... No, if... If she ever met those people again she would give it to them! She was alone. Oh my god! She froze. She was all alone, in the entire house, with no other than Ikuto. She couldn't move an inch. Yeah, she was so gonna get raped now.

"A-m-u?" a voice came from behind blowing air into her ear. She squealed turning around in utter shock. Since when did he get behind her?! His arms wrapped themselves around her waist gently pulling her of off the floor and into Ikutos arms. Amu tried kicking the air, hitting his chest and biting everywhere. The tall figure still wouldn't let go of her and started walking slowly towards the stairs. Oh, why not just give up!? There was no way she could ever escape his steel arms. Her body went limp as he started heading upstairs.

"You finally giving in?" he whispered leaning dangerously close to her.

She lat out a heavy sigh, but no answer. Then it hit her. YES! She, Hinamori Amu, was going to give him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the silent treatment! Haha!

"Hey, you give up?" he said this time a little louder than last time as he reached the last step of the stairs.

She wasn't going to face him either. She would look away each and every time he tried to get eye contact. She was going to act as if he wasn't in the room. As if he did not exist in her world. That was it! If that didn't make him understand how incredibly annoying he was, then nothing probably ever would. And she honestly had to say, he was starting to get on her nerve a little. He had been more than annoying lately actually. He was like that fly who would never die. No matter how many times you hit him, he would always come back and sit there licking your food or something. But, oh no, not this time. She was going to make sure Tsukiyomi Ikuto would never bother her again! This had to work! Why wouldn't it?

Ikuto opened her bedroom door with his leg and walked inside, still holding her in his arms. She was still silent in his grip. Not moving. Just staring down at the floor.

He placed her carefully on the bed and leaped in beside her.

"So," he murmured. "Now that we're here... What d'you wanna do?" he smiled at her. And this time he actually smiled instead of that familiar smirk of his. Not that she noticed, because she wasn't watching. To her he wasn't even there.

"Amu?" he placed his left hand on top of her head ruffling her hair a little. She stretched while pulling the cover of the bed on top of her. "Wow, I'm tired," she spoke silently to herself.

"Sorry? ... What did you just say?" Ikuto spoke softly understanding the fact that she was probably still a little angry for him chasing her around the house and everything, and therefore pretending he wasn't there. But seriously? For how long was she going to keep this up?

Amu lied down in the bed turning around so that she was now facing the wall on the left side of the bed. She let out a small sigh before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

"... Seriously?" Ikuto was poking the soft spot at Amus neck keeping her from falling asleep. He's not here. He's not here. Remember Amu, he is not here! She had to constantly remind herself not to give in. Oh but for heavens sake. He is way too much here! She clenched her jaw shut deliberately not to yell at him or anything.

"Amu," poke. "Amu?" Poke. "Amuuu?" Poke. "Come on, Amuuu?" poke. "Amu Amu Amu Amu Amu Amu Amu Amu..." he kept poking her back over and over again. She was not, definitely NOT, giving in!

He sniffled a little. "P-please, A-Amu-taaan?" he stuttered, purring a little while twirling her soft pink hair around his finger. She froze. W-whaaa? What did he just say?! He sounded just like a little kid. A little kitten! She wanted to give in so bad! To pet the boy beside her. To yell out how sorry she was being, and how stupid she was. But she knew she couldn't. It was all just an act from his side. She was going to win! He was just a bothersome perverted teenager who wouldn't leave her alone! And she wanted to be left alone! She didn't want him around, right? Or... ? No! No, she definitely didn't want him around!

They were lying there for a while. Even though Ikuto had stopped poking her, and didn't constantly repeat her name, she couldn't fall asleep. She carefully and silently lifted her hand and glanced down at her wrist. Damn, it was 03.00 am already! She closed her eyes. "I have to go to sleep now," she whispered. And was somewhat shocked that Ikuto wasn't at her right away. Was he asleep? His arm was carefully wrapped around her waist. And when she thought about it he hadn't been moving nor saying anything for hours. She could even hear his breath, which was deep and even. Yes, he was asleep alright. It was unfair. That he who was the reason for her still being away was lying beside her sleeping soundly. Why did she let him sleep there in the first place!? But then again, if she pushed him out it would be quite obvious that he existed, which to her... He wasn't suppose to.

**An hour later**

"How come I am still awake?!" Amu kept twitching and turning in her bed. "It's too hot! And you're to close!" she said hitting Ikuto on the top of the head, carefully enough not to wake him up. "Damn you! I wish you would just leave me alone! ... You're stupid, and annoying. Plus you're taking up too much of my time. Even Tadase was here earlier today, but thanks to you! Yes, you! I couldn't even say hi! Why wont you just leave me alone, and go bother some other thirteen-year-old with that worthless life of yours..." she yawned, but kept glaring at him, even though he was asleep, and probably couldn't hear a word she was saying. Only seconds later, she was fast asleep.

Beside her lied a teenage boy eyes half open and his beautiful face occupied by a deep frown. _'She really hates me... Doesn't she?'_ the boy though before closing his eyes, and trying to fall back to sleep.

**The next day**

"Oi! Ikuto! ... Ikuto ~ Nyaa! Where are we going, Ikuto?" Yoru was flying around Ikutos head. Not really understanding why they had to leave all of a sudden. And this early in the morning?

"I just felt like getting out of there," he whispered. "It's really none of your business though," he said hitting the Chara lightly on the forehead.

**YORUS POV**

"Ow!"

Nya! Ikuto is acting weird today. Maybe he's just feeling a little sick, or tired. He did get up quite early after all.

"Nya, Ikuto?" I said floating in front of his face making him halt.

"What?" he looked at me with a tired and bored expression.

"Say, what if we go to the park today?" I knew Ikuto would probably agree to this one suggestion. And I was extremely happy when a small smile crossed his face.

"Sure," he said softly patting my head. "The park sounds cool..."

He sighed.

**In the meantime**

Amu woke up from the soft thump coming from her balcony. She groaned and turned away from the wall, surprised to find no Ikuto in the bed. She slowly sat up in the bed, her vision still a blur from waking up. "Ikuto?" she whispered stretching her arms up into the air, totally forgetting she wasn't suppose to know of his existence. He wasn't there? That was weird. She wouldn't really have expected him to leave, in like... forever! A smile appeared on her face. "I guess that silent treatment did it's wonders, huh?" she spoke to herself triumphant giving herself a mental clap on the shoulder. "I won! Oh my god, haha... That's a first I think," she murmured getting out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Humming a cheerful melody she stripped her clothes off and slid into the shower.

**AMU POV**

Man, after all the sweating yesterday I really needed that shower! I wonder why he left so suddenly though. And early. Well, no need to worry about that pervert any longer! Because now, I am a free woman. Ha-ha.

While getting out of the shower I stared thinking about what to do for the day. After Ikuto joining my household, in a way. I really hadn't had much time for myself, or anyone else for that matter. Maybe... I though about it for a while. I should probably invite all my friends over, or maybe go in to town with them or something. It would be nice being around some normal people for a change. Even though they did leave me yesterday with that cosplayer! Damn, them. But I'm still gonna call all of them. I laughed. I guess I do need them after all.

To my very disappointment everyone except Tadase had plans for the day. Or disappointment would probably be... the biggest lie ever told! The understatement of this century! I was over myself with joy! Me and the prince was going out for ice cream and everything! Just the two of us. And no stupid Ikuto to ruin it either! This was the happiest day of my life! The problem now was...

"What am I going to wear?!" I ran into my room hysterically wrenching open my wardrobe. "I need clothes!!" In a second Miki was beside me smiling slyly. "Clothes you say?" she yelled still smiling.

In mere seconds I went from towel to totally awesome dress.

I looked at myself in the mirror turning around to get every angel and every detail of my outfit.

I now wore a cream colored dress, knee length, with a lime green jacket on top. A pair of insanely cute flats, and to go with it all one of my trademark x-clips in my hair.

"Miki!! ...This is, awesome! It's exactly what I wanted. Thank you!" I stood in front of the mirror for another five minutes.

"If you don't leave soon, Amu, you will be late!" Ran floated up to me giving me a warm smile and a couple of cheers.

I glanced over at the clock at my nightstand and realized she was absolutely right. The clock showed 11.56 AM, and I was suppose to meet Tadase in the park at noon! I pulled open the door and ran downstairs where my family sat watching TV.

"Are you going out, Amu?" my mom turned her head around facing me.

"Yeah! Just hanging out with some friends. I'll call if I get late!" I said before running out of the house. I had no time to wait for a reply from my mother, and figured if she wanted something, she would call.

I ran the fastest I could down the block. Luckily for me the bus station was only three blocks away from my house, so I wouldn't have to run too far. The only problem was that I would probably not reach the next bus going into town. And even though it wasn't that long of a run into town, I felt more like driving a bus. Arriving at the bus station I had to take a second to catch my breath while looking at my cellphone. It was 12.03. Just great. I was already late, and the bus I was supposed to be on left three minutes ago. I had to call him. I really did not feel like running into town at all. I flipped open my phone and dialed his phone number. Ring. Ring.

"Hello, Amu-chan?" Tadases amazingly cute voice answered the phone. He even said my name!

"A-ah... T-Tadase-kun!" I was stuttering. Damn me for stuttering! "Are... Um, a-are you at the p-p-park?" I tried to compose myself for the next time I had to speak, but his voice trailed me off.

"Yes, right at the spot..." He laughed, and I could hear it was a little nervous. I giggled.

"I m-might be a l-li..." I swallowed. Get your act together, Hinamori Amu! "I might be a little l-late," well that was as close as I can get I think. I too laughed a little nervously.

"Oh, that's ok," he said cheerfully. My cheerful little prince. He was so gentle and sweet. "I will just wait here until you get here!"

"Thank y-you! I'll b-be there as fas-st as I can! Bye!" I hung up the phone after hearing his reply. "See you, Amu-chan!" Why did I have to stutter? I'm so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

**The park**

**NORMAL POV**

"Ikutooo? Oi, Ikuto... Wake up!" Yoru was floating in the air above Ikutos face.

Ikuto was lying there with a simple frown on his face waving Yorus words away with his hand. "I'm not sleeping," he whispered turning on to his side. The sun had shifted on the blue sky and was no longer making the tree he was under cast a shadow at the spot anymore. He sat up looking around a little confused to why there were so many people at the park today. "Yoru?" he looked up at the chara flying in circles around him.

"It's a music festival - Nya!"

Ikutos eyes went around searching the area. "I wonder if Amu will be here," he whispered to himself. He then pushed himself off the ground. "Whatever," he said walking towards the entrance of the park. Then one person in particular caught his eyes. The kiddy king! What was he doing here, alone? He was eying Tadase for a while, wondering if a pink haired girl was soon to make him company. And he was right. The pinkette came running through the entrance stopping in front of the kiddy king bowing and clapping her hands together. Ikuto had to smile at her gesture. She was probably way too late. She always was.

**AMU POV**

I was finally by the park entrance. God, I had been running the fastest I could from the towns bus station. I was looking around me for a while, until spotting Tadase at a bench right in front of me. I smiled nervously and ran up to him.

"I-I'm so so s-sorry, Tadase-kun," I bowed and clapped my hands apologetically. Tadase let out a small chuckle and I looked up at him smiling.

"Don't worry about it, Amu-chan! Let's just have some fun, ok? ... There's being held a music festival inside this park today, and I was thinking we could watch some of it before heading for lunch?" Tadase said pointing to a spot a little further away. I hadn't noticed all the people until now, and I was a little shocked. I simply nodded in return and we started walking towards the crowded area. It wasn't long until music started roaming the park, people started dancing around and cheering.

**NORMAL POV**

The band standing in front of them looked like a mixture between hippy and punk, but she had to admit their music was quite catchy. One of the guys in the band picked up a violin and started playing a happy, cheerful tune. Not at all like the one Ikuto was always playing, she thought. His melodies was always so sad and melancholy. It made her wanna cry and hug him to make the pain go away. Thinking about it. Wasn't it at this exact spot that she had heard him play the violin for the very first time?

_**Flashback**_

_"What is this sound?" Amu whispered looking up at her charas, floating above her head._

_"It sounds like a violin, desu..." Su replied cheerfully with a big smile occupying her face._

_"It's such a sad melody. It makes me feel somewhat depressed..." Amu said and started running towards the music. "I'm gonna figure out whose music this is!"_

_She stopped in front of a couple of stairs leading up to a fountain. In front of the fountain stood a lean figure holding the violin. Seeing him play made Amu even sadder. He was so into the music, like it all came from deep within his heart. His true feeling and emotions. How could one single person let out all this misery? She stood there listening to the music for a while, tears appearing on her face. She felt sorry for the boy. She wanted to yell out to him. Tell him it would be alright. It didn't matter if she didn't know him. No one deserved to feel such pain as that song expressed. The music stopped and Amu looked back up at the boy._

_"What are YOU doing here?" his voice was hostile._

_Ikuto?! ... The perverted cosplay guy who had tried stealing her lock, and eggs, earlier? Well if it was his music and his pain the story was another. He did deserve it. That jerk!_

_He kept glaring at her._

_"You're playing in a public place you moron! I can be wherever I want!" she yelled back at him annoyed that he had all of a sudden ruined such a beautiful melody. "You shouldn't play that song, by the way! You ruin it. It doesn't fit you!" They kept staring daggers at each other for quite a while when a smirk appeared on his face._

_"Oh really?" He lifted an eyebrow and the smirk grew bigger. "Too bad. Since I am the one who WROTE it," his voice was softer now, but Amu could hear it was still a little hostile. Had he written that?!_

_"As if!" she yelled taking a step closer to the stairs. "Like you could write something like that!"_

_He chuckled. "Why thank you," he whispered smiling at her._

_"It wasn't meant as a compliment you jerk!" he was really starting to annoy her. How could he be so rude? Such an idiot!_

_"Whatever," he said turning around getting down on his knees. He put the violin down in it's case and closed it carefully, before standing up. "See you later, kid," he waved and started walking the opposite way of her._

_"I'm NOT a kid, you... you," And he was gone._

_"The nerve of that boy!" she yelled annoyed staring angrily up at her charas before turning around and heading home._

_**Flashback ends.**_

Argh! How lucky she was for getting rid of him earlier. If he had been around for much longer she didn't know what would've happened.

"Amu-chan, are you ok?" Amu was taken back to her surroundings by Tadases voice. She laughed nervously and nodded, while blushing a faint pink.

"I-I'm just fine! Hah, just f-fine," she waved her hand in front of her face. Ikuto wasn't going to ruin it all again! Not now that she had finally gotten rid of him!

**Later that day**

"I'm home!" Amu walked in the door to her house and was soon met by her little sister who didn't look too happy. "W-What's wrong, Ami?" Amu said her voice shaking a little. When her little sister gave her that look it usually wasn't going to be a good moment.

"Kitty boy is missing!" she yelled jumping up and down.

Their dad turned around in his chair facing his two daughters. "Who is kitty boy?" he asked anxiously.

Amu waved her hands all over. "No one! No one! It's... It's a game!" she laughed. "Say, Ami! Why don't we go play upstairs instead? Ha-ha-ha!" She grabbed her little sisters arm pulling her up the stairs.

SLAM!

Ami had already sat down, and was about to cry, when Amu turned away from the door facing her little sister. "A-Ami?" she stuttered.

"I want kitty boy! Where is kitty boy!?" she yelled banging her arms and feet onto the floor. Amu sweat dropped. She looked just like Yaya. Ami was crying now still rolling around the floor banging her body parts towards it.

Amu wasn't sure what to answer. As the matter of fact, no matter of bothersome she thought it was, she too had been wondering the same thing for the whole entire day. Where was Ikuto really? It wasn't like him at all to just leave. He would usually wake up before her, then lie in the bed staring at her until she too woke up, say, and do, some perverted things, than either stay the whole day bothering her, or leave with a casual 'Later!" and then come back and hour or two later, bored to death. And start annoying her again. But today she hadn't seen him anywhere around the park. Nor was he in her room.

"I-I don't know," Amu whispered a little sad of the fact that she really didn't know.

Amu sat down on her bed eyeing her little sister, who now sat on a pillow on the floor, sulking.

"O-oi, Ami-chan?" Amu said smiling at her little sister. Ami looked back up at her sister, returning the smile, even though hers was a little forced.

"What is it, onee-chan?"

"Do you..." Amu hesitated a little before continuing the question. "... Like Ik-, I mean, Kitty boy?" she kept on smiling sweetly at her little sister.

Ami drew some circles on her pants before facing Amu and nodding._ 'Aww,' _Amu thought._ 'She's blushing!'_

Ami opened her mouth, but no words escaped. She just kept staring at her sister, and had now started sulking again.

"Ami?" Amu asked looking a little concerned at her little sister, sitting across her mouth wide open. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

"Is... Is he coming back? Kitty boy?"

"Amu!!" a high pitch voice came from Amus balcony making both girl turn their head. Pushed against the window was a small cat chara, with a worried look on his face.

"It's kitty boys little copy!" exclaimed Ami running towards the window opening the balcony door.

"Yoru, what's wrong?" said Amu walking after her little sister.

**Chapter end.**

**--------------------**

**(I was really tired by the time I finished it, so I wasn't in the mood for any last "check up" on the spelling and grammar stuff. Sorry!)**

**Icke: There it is.. My first fanfic chapter. Was it good? Bad? OK? Idk, just.. I wanna hear what you've got to say about it!! Also if there's any grammar mistake, or spelling errors, please inform me! I'll try not to make them again (: **

**Amu: Calm down. It was good!**

**Ikuto: Tshh.. right.**

**Icke: What?! He's right! .. It's no good, is it? *cries***

**Amu: IKUTO! .. That was no nice!**

**Ikuto: Whatever.. Come on, Amu! It wasn't that good!**

**Icke: *Sob* .. And I though I did a pretty decent job! I was so satisfied with it!**

**Amu: You stay silent, Ikuto! You're only making it worse! .. Do the end thingy, or whatever! Just stop talking.**

**Ikuto: Fine fine, whatever. R&R.**

**Follow these lines! :D**

**\/**


End file.
